


Family Reunion

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia pays Ashley a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland" (which is set after season 4 of the parent series). Written for the prompt 'Wicked Stepmother' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

When she opened the front door, Ashley was surprised to see her stepsister Anastasia standing on her porch.

“Hello Cinderella” said Anastasia. The White Queen smiled warmly at Ashley.

“I go by Ashley now” said Ashley. Anastasia’s smile faltered slightly, causing Ashley to feel slightly guilty. “Please, won’t you come in” she said to the girl she had grown up with.

The two blonde women made their way inside and sat down on the living room couch. “Would you like something to drink?” asked Ashley, wanting to be a good hostess.

“No, thank you” said Anastasia. She seemed slightly uncomfortable.

The two women sat in silence for a moment before Ashley asked “So what brings you all the way to Storybrooke from Wonderland?”

Anastasia took a deep breath before she began. “I came because I wanted to apologize. For the way I treated you growing up. And for the way I allowed my mother to treat you.”

Ashley was shocked. “I don’t know what to say” she admitted. After a moment she added “It certainly wasn’t pleasant growing up in a house where I was treated like a servant. But we were both so young when the abuse began and I suppose your mother poisoned us against one another.”

“That’s still no excuse for how I treated you” said Anastasia. “I can’t undo the past, but I can try to make up for it by being a good sister to you now. If you’ll let me.”

Ashley smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
